Opposites attract
by granger-malfoy
Summary: A new year and the head boy and girl are revealed, but passion gets involved and brings in a surprise, a love triangle begins to form, can their friendship survive? main characters:hermione,draco,ginny,harry and ron
1. A new year

"Come on Harry the trains about to leave" this was the only time Harry was truly happy as he was going back to Hogwarts it was like a second home to him and all of his mates would be their especially Hermione and Ron they had been through so much together.

"Hurry up Harry or we will miss the train and you know what happened last time that happened"

"Alright Ron, can you ask Hermione to save me a seat, I've just one last thing to do" He just stood there knowing it would be a year until he returned, better go he thought to himself. he walked through so many carriages before he heard hermione yell

"Harry over here"

"thanks you two, I cant wait to find out what will happen this year"

they chattered about what they had done over the holiday. Ron went to Egypt to visit his brother Charlie for a couple of days and Hermione being Hermione read all of her books again and revised what she had learned in her lessons the previous year. All Harry could do was sit there and smile he knew with his friend by his side they could achieve anything, he just hoped this year he wouldn't have to battle with Voldermort he knew the prophies said that one will have to die but every since he found out he was a wizard he had battle with Voldermort he just knew he couldn't escape him forever.

An hour later, they were sitting in the great hall watching the first years being sorted into their houses, everybody remembered that day when you sat in front of the whole school and the hat tells you were you will achieve best. Soon that was all over and they were having a feast.

Dumbledore suddenly rose "This year the new head boy and girl is …..Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" everyone was surprised not by Hermione being head girl they knew that would happen but Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, head boy was there some kind of a mistake.

"Please can head boy and girl meet me the library after the feast" Dumbledore said before sitting down to finish his food.

"Draco Malfoy is head boy, what has happened to the world. Ive just realised I'm going to have to share a dormitory with him what am I going to do" hermione kept saying over again.

"Don't worry it will be fine" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"I guess I better be off, wish me good luck" No one answered.

Hermione was making her way over to the library when she heard Malfoy

"Hermione, hey how are you? Can you believe this I'm Head boy, and we will be sharing a dormitory how cool!"

"Yeah, very and what's up you didn't call me granger or anything else?" she said which made her feel quite rude maybe he was just trying to be nice, no wait Malfoy nice that's not possible is it?

"Well I figured since we will be sharing I might as well make the effort to get on, I don't actually know you that well maybe we can have a chat later on" he was saying so soft, she was hypnotised by them lips, why had she never noticed them, she quickly remembered she was staring and looked up.

_Mental note don't look at his lips for more than 2 seconds_

"Welcome hermione and Draco, as you know you to will be sharing a dormitory which I hope will not be a problem. You two will need to patrol the corridors at night and anyone caught out will lose 20 points from there house and you will need to put there name down and I might have a few over jobs but you will be informed when so, any questions?"

"No that's fine" Hermione said with a great big smile on her face.

"Well you two can go and settle into your new beds, goodbye" and with that he was gone.

"lets go cant wait to check out all the nice stuff we will have" they both walked out into the corridor and soon approached their dormitory.

"Wow we have our kitchen with fridge and everything" Draco was saying with amazement.

"Is It ok if I take this room" Shouted Hermione.

"Yeah, which ever one you want" he yelled back.

That night they both slept silently that night. Hermione noticed that the walls were very thin as she could here Draco mumbling in his sleep.


	2. Attraction

"Ron wake up, we have potions in 10minutes" Harry yelled across the room.

"5 more minutes" he mumbled quietly.

"No Ron your getting up now, I'm not letting Snape have a reason to be cruel and take points away on our first day"

"Alright, alright stop shouting I'm coming"

Finally he was ready and they had 2 minutes to get down to potions. They were running so fast they nearly tripped. They were outside trying to catch their breath, unsure if Snape had noticed they walked in slowly.

"Oh Potter, Wesley nice to see you join us hope we didn't ruin your sleep and why couldn't you get down here on time like the rest of the class?" Snape said in a gloomy voice

"We were only like 20 seconds late"

" 50 points each from Gryffindor and detention on Saturday night you can help sort out this paper work, maybe then you will learn to arrive precisely when told" Ron and Harry quickly sat in their seats not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"Why the hell did you two do that for, you know Snape doesn't like you and you giving him more of a reason to!"

"Hermione do we look like we want to get on the wrong side of him, we were 20 seconds late but he acted like it was the end of the world"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Your really starting to sound like my mum anyway we better get going we have defence against the dark arts with professor moody" Ron's voice started to sound happier every time he spoke. Their First day was going so well except for the Snape part

A couple of days later in the heads dormitory, Hermione was reading a book when Draco came and sat next to her.

"Your so beautiful I cant believe I've never noticed it before"

Hermione started to blush. He had been sending her remarks for days now. Suddenly their lips were together.

"Hermione you might think I'm being stupid but…I love you" his face was so, so sexy she had never noticed it before.

"So do I" she replied they were kissing again and again and before they new it they were in bed together.

The next day, she found herself waking up in his bed. She couldn't believe what she had just done, yeah she did love him but she didn't want to sleep with him she just got caught up in the moment. She quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and made a dash for her room trying not to be caught by Draco

"Hey beautiful, sleep well"

"Erm yeah I did, I'm just going to get changed" she ran into her room and got changed when she finally came out to have breakfast he was there waiting. He grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her.

"Draco stop I have to eat before class today, but I will see you later ok?"

"I guess I can wait," said Draco while giving her a last kiss.

"Harry, Ron wait up," she shouted.

"Decided to hang out with us, your always in your dormitory" Ron said in a nasty tone

"Yeah sorry I've had stuff I needed to sort out, head girl stuff" she didn't want them to find out about her and Draco they had decided it was best to keep it a secret.

A couple of months had gone past and Draco and Hermione were still together secretly.


	3. Mornings hurt

"Ron wake up, we have potions in 10minutes" Harry yelled across the room.

"5 more minutes" he mumbled quietly.

"No Ron your getting up now, I'm not letting Snape have a reason to be cruel and take points away on our first day"

"Alright, alright stop shouting I'm coming"

Finally he was ready and they had 2 minutes to get down to potions. They were running so fast they nearly tripped. They were outside trying to catch their breath, unsure if Snape had noticed they walked in slowly.

"Oh Potter, Wesley nice to see you join us hope we didn't ruin your sleep and why couldn't you get down here on time like the rest of the class?" Snape said in a gloomy voice

"We were only like 20 seconds late"

" 50 points each from Gryffindor and detention on Saturday night you can help sort out this paper work, maybe then you will learn to arrive precisely when told" Ron and Harry quickly sat in their seats not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"Why the hell did you two do that for, you know Snape doesn't like you and you giving him more of a reason to!"

"Hermione do we look like we want to get on the wrong side of him, we were 20 seconds late but he acted like it was the end of the world"

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again"

"Your really starting to sound like my mum anyway we better get going we have defence against the dark arts with professor moody" Ron's voice started to sound happier every time he spoke. Their First day was going so well except for the Snape part

A couple of days later in the heads dormitory, Hermione was reading a book when Draco came and sat next to her.

"Your so beautiful I cant believe I've never noticed it before"

Hermione started to blush. He had been sending her remarks for days now. Suddenly their lips were together.

"Hermione you might think I'm being stupid but…I love you" his face was so, so sexy she had never noticed it before.

"So do I" she replied they were kissing again and again and before they new it they were in bed together.

The next day, she found herself waking up in his bed. She couldn't believe what she had just done, yeah she did love him but she didn't want to sleep with him she just got caught up in the moment. She quickly grabbed her clothes off the floor and made a dash for her room trying not to be caught by Draco

"Hey beautiful, sleep well"

"Erm yeah I did, I'm just going to get changed" she ran into her room and got changed when she finally came out to have breakfast he was there waiting. He grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her.

"Draco stop I have to eat before class today, but I will see you later ok?"

"I guess I can wait," said Draco while giving her a last kiss.

"Harry, Ron wait up," she shouted.

"Decided to hang out with us, your always in your dormitory" Ron said in a nasty tone

"Yeah sorry I've had stuff I needed to sort out, head girl stuff" she didn't want them to find out about her and Draco they had decided it was best to keep it a secret.

A couple of months had gone past and Draco and Hermione were still together secretly. Hermione found herself in the bathroom being sick, when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs she automatically thought he was coming to see how she was so she looked at the door and instead of seeing him come into the bathroom she heard him go out through the portrait hole. The next couple of days were the same. Hermione kept being sick the only thing changed was that Her and Draco were drifting apart yeah they still kissed and stuff but the chemistry was going.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was another morning and another agonizing hour of being sick.

"Hey hermione, are you alright you've been in there a very long time, if you don't get a move on your going tot be late to charms"

"Yeah you go ill be fine" I shouted before I vomited again.

"Ok then bye" and with that he had gone. I was so nervous what would I do if I was right I kept pacing up and down until it was time to look. I turned round and looked down at the sink, Omg I'm going to be sick.


	4. We need to talk

Great Ron and Harry are coming over; I just want to be on my own.

"Hermione are you alright? Someone told us you weren't in charms, and me and Ron we quite worried you've never missed a lesson before"

"Yeah I'm fine, just felt a bit ill" I just wanted to shout at them, telling them what was really wrong and what did Harry mean by me never missing a lesson before does he think I'm such a goodie too shoes, if only he knew.

As we were walking down the corridor to go to dada (defence against the dark arts), we noticed a familiar red head talking to a blonde head; hang on a sec Ginny is talking to Draco. They were flirting, I was about to shout at Draco ask him what the hell was going on but remembered that there relationship was a secret.

"Ginny what the hell are you doing get away from him" Ron yelled at his sister.

"What has it got to do with you who I talk to, you don't own me" Ginny was now walking very fast away from them. The Weasley's and Malfoy's have never got on so why was they both talking to each other.

We had Ron going on and on about the incident we had just seen. When will he just shut up I had more to worry about then him. I just had to find out what was going on between her and Draco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, sorry about interrupting your conversation but I really need to talk to you"

"Yeah sure thing be back in a second Draco"

"Can we talk up in your dorm, we shouldn't be disturbed there can I meet you up there I just need to get something" I said before I rushed up to grab that important piece of information. I didn't know how I was going to start telling her but I knew it was the best thing to do.

"Wiggleslug" the fat lady swung open.

"Hey Hermione, so what was it that you needed to talk to me about"

"I just wanted to know what was going on between you and Draco" I said trying to sound calm.

"Well I'm dating him and I know you properly think I'm mental but he's so sweet"

"Ginny you need to get out of this before it goes to far, I know what he's like"

"Why what do you know"

"Well … I thought I was dating him, I knew he was going somewhere but I didn't know anything else"

"Are you jealous because he dumped you for me"

"Ginny he never dumped me and there's another reason"

"Well what is then"

My hands were shaking tears about to come pouring out of my eyes.

"I only just found out today, I thought I was but I didn't know so I done the test and, and I'm ….I'm Pregnant" The tears couldn't stay in my eyes and just came flooding out.

"Her-hermione are you sure, did you read it right" I pulled out my evidence and showed her.

"Are you telling me that Draco's the father" I just nodded it was all I could do.

"Does he know this" I shook my head, how could I tell him. He was cheating on me with my best mate.

"What are you going to do, I mean are you going to keep it or terminate?"

I finally had to speak "I don't know what I'm going to do"

"How far are you gone?"

"I think about 2 months, I've been sick in the mornings I didn't want to take the test but I knew I had to, Ginny please don't tell anyone not even Draco or your brother" I was know shaking even more violently.

"I wont say a word but your going to have to tell them your be showing soon and Dumbledore needs to know. I'll come with you to tell him"

"I don't want to tell anyone cant I just hide it no one will know"

"You have to tell them soon, but I wont mention it until your completely ready"

"Thanks Ginny" we were hugging for about 5 minutes before we noticed we had lessons.


	5. Too many tears have been cried

"Sorry I'm late professor" I quickly sat down in my seat and saw Malfoy looking at me, not with a smile but a face that looked like it was going to kill me. All through lesson I sat regretting telling Ginny about this baby inside me but at least she was going to end it with him, actually she didn't say she was going to end it with him. The lesson was over and I started to walk out the door.

"Oi, granger" he grabbed my arm hard.

"What did you say to Ginny?" he said so quietly so only I could hear it.

"Nothing" my voice was trembling.

"You better not of, I don't want you talking to her ever again, Got it"

"Yes" why was I so scared?

"You ferret leave Hermione alone" It was Ron

"We was just discussing rounds tonight, Hermione said she would do my shift tomorrow, isn't that right granger" he pinched my arm even tighter.

"Yeah, I'm doing his shift tomorrow" I tried to sound normal it must have worked because Ron went away.

"Well isn't that nice of you granger, see you around" we walked off with a smirk on his face. Mine was the complete opposite, I had to get away I was running, and running I had to hide I couldn't show anyone I was scared of Draco. I really hope he isn't in the dorm. I ran through the kitchen and to my room and lucky he wasn't anywhere in sight. I just cried and cried my eyes out, I missed the rest of my lessons my eyes were red and swollen they would of figured out I was crying. I didn't go to dinner I just sat in my room crying, everything was going wrong, why did it have to happen to me.

Just what I needed a letter. A school owl flew in through my window with a letter I unattached it and started to read.

"_Dear Hermione, _

_I understand you only attended two lessons today; your charms teacher was told you was ill. Madame Promfery informed me that you had not visited. Please come to my office immediately to discuss this matter._

_Professor Mc Gonagol"_

Great I just want to stay here. Now I have to face her or all people. I placed foundation and other make-up to hide where the tears had just been, now where is that spell, where are you spell, there you are cough at least this spell works. I walked all the way down to her office coughing and sneezing everywhere.

"Nice to see you Miss Granger, please sit down"

"Yes cough professor"

"Is this cold the reason why you had not turned up to any of your lessons"

"Yes Professor, I'm so sorry and will catch up with any work I have missed"

"I would hope so, you are now dismissed granger and don't let this happen again"

"Of course it wont professor" that fooled the old bat, why did she have to bring me down just to ask three questions. I was soon in bed again crying, it most of been hours as I soon fell into a sleep.

I woke up to a soaking wet pillow, I must have been crying for ages. I started getting ready when I heard Draco making food, I wouldn't to stay and hide from him but I knew I couldn't, I opened my door and made my way to the kitchen. I got to the fridge and felt something on my shoulder, I turned my head and saw a hand

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to Ginny yesterday"

"Erm yes"

"Well that's not what Ginny said"

"What did Ginny say" I was starting to panic.

"That we was an item, but don't worry me and Ginny are fine actually we are more than fine were brilliant and its all because of you. But don't forget what I said about leaving Ginny alone"

"I know" she was still with him, even with me expecting his child and being her best friend, is she mad. She tried talking to me today but Draco gave me a look and I had to walk past her.

"Fine then Hermione, forget about me helping you," she shouted down the corridor at me. Draco now had his way, Ginny not talking to me so I couldn't tell her anything about him.


	6. The worst potions lesson ever

As months had gone by hermione started to notice how big her stomach had really gotten, she had massive clothes on to hide the bump, she hadn't told anyone else about the baby but she was finding it harder to get round places as her back ached so much. She had been eating double her normal food so It looked like she was just putting more weight on. Her and Ginny were still not talking, even with ginny nowing Draco was the father they were still together.

Hermione was in potions and her stomach was hurting like hell and was so glad when the lesson had ended, she was about to walk out of the door when she felt a gush of water between her legs, she grabbed onto the nearest person to her which was Ron.

"OMG, please let this be a nightmare, this cant be happening not now" she cried.

"Hermione what's going on" Ron now sounding very panicky. Harry knew exactly what was happening he was so gob smacked he couldn't say a word but just look at her face. Everyone was now walking back into the room to see what all the fuss was about.

"Everybody move out of the way what is all this fuss about" Snape screamed. He suddenly realise what was happening.

"O my dear lord. Everybody out of this room now, Harry please inform Dumbledore that Miss granger is in labour and Ron please let Madame Promfery know as well"

"It hurts, make it stop," she screamed while grabbing onto Snape's arm.

"How did you hide this one, right we have to get you to the hospital wing, try standing up for me" he was trying to pull her up but it was no use.

"Hermione stay calm for me and keep breathing, I will be right back I need another professor" he tried to get up but she wouldn't let go.

"You can't leave me on my own" she was screaming even louder.

"Ok, ok I wont lets hope your friends come back in time" Snape was saying with deep hope. Dumbledore, professor Mcgonogal, Madame promfery and her friends came running through the door.

"Thank you Snape for helping Granger but I think we should all leave the girls with this, come on Harry, Ron we have to wait outside" when the opened the door ginny came running in.

"Hermione I thought you had told them about this, you had been avoiding me so I couldn't ask you. I should of told someone" Ginny now crying.

"Ginny you knew and didn't even bother to tell anyone" Ron looking shocked at his own sister.

"Stop fighting I'm in pain here" hermione yelled

"You will all have to leave, Ginny you may stay if hermione wishes" Ginny ran over to Hermione's side and help her hand

"I'm so sorry I left you but now it's going to be alright" Ginny whispered in her ear so only Hermione could hear.

_**Can you please review as no one has yet, and I would like to know what you think and anything I can improve on.**_


	7. Realization

"I can't believe it we should of noticed something was wrong with her, when she kept saying she had head duties we should of known why didn't we?" Questions just kept going round in Ron's head over and over again.

"I really cant believe it, I mean she's a mum, our hermione the bookworm head girl is a mum" Harry still obviously gob smacked over the whole situation. They carried on eating in the great hall in silence until they heard someone walking toward them, they both turned round to see Ginny getting closer and closer to them.

"Hey, Madame Promfrey said you can see Hermione now and she named the baby Adele. Before you go I just want to say I'm really sorry I never told you about it but hermione made me promise never to tell anyone, then I tried to speak to her about the whole thing but she kept walking away from me and I couldn't ever find her." Ginny practically crying a river.

"Well what's done is done, but don't get yourself upset about it least Hermione knows she can trust you" Harry gave her a little smile and him and Ron made their way to the Hospital wing on their way they could hear people whispering about Hermione they both wanted to shout something but they just didn't have the energy and they didn't know much more than they did so they just carried on walking

"Before you go in, I want to warn you if you go upsetting her you will be straight out she is very weak at the moment over than that you may enter". Madame Promfrey said while opening the door for them.

"Erm.. Hi Hermione are you ok?" Ron said very unsteadily.

"Call me a slut I know that's what your thinking" Hermione basically shouting at them.

"We don't think you're a slut at all!"

"I didn't mean for this to happen it just did. I only slept with him once I didn't know I would end up with a baby. He was so sweet, caring; he made me feel safe when he was around." She stopped to wipe some of the tears away before carrying on "I loved him but he never loved me I was so sure he was the one"

"He's not worth getting upset about. Hermione who is it?" Harry asked.

"It's..It's I'm sorry I cant tell you he doesn't know yet I don't know how to tell him or anything, your properly end up killing him too. Harry Ron don't go asking Ginny who it is either your know when he does I promise. Hey look I'm crying stupid me anyway Have a got any homework?"

"No you haven't , why would you want to do homework, we've been told you need to rest" and with that they were hugging. Trio was back together.

"Hello, sorry for interrupting but Harry, Ron do you mind if I have a private word with Hermione" Dumbledore started walking over to where she laid.

"Yeah sure, we have to go anyway hermione we'll come back later ok" they got to the door when Hermione shouted

"Bye and thanks for understanding" the door closed and it was just her and Dumbledore.

"I think congratulations are in order. I heard you named that lovely girl Adele. But getting back to what I needed to talk about." _Great he's going to shout at me_

"I'm very disappointed in you for not being able to come to me or any staff about the pregnancy know one would of thought differently of you."

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to believe it myself I was trying to hide it hoping it would go away. I don't think I would of known a way to tell you I mean I'm meant to be the clever smart girl who never does anything wrong then I do the most stupidest thing, I just didn't want to disappoint anyone" tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Well its been done now. Do you mind me asking who the father is?" she sat their staring wondering if to tell him or not.

"I'm sorry sir but I can't tell you, he doesn't know yet." _Please don't ask again, please don't._

"Yes of course. Will you be keeping young Adele?"

"Yes, Will I be able to still stay here to finish my studies and Adele?"

"Yes I can not see why you cant. I have to leave you now but I will see you soon, to make some more arrangements. O and before I go I had to inform your parents when you was in labour they will be arriving shortly."

"Thanks" _I had forgotten about telling them, they are going to be so mad at me._


End file.
